


Exception to Despair

by HumanMonoGami



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, This doesn’t have the bear in it I just tagged it bc the Monokuma x Byakuya tag is gross, human bear love heir, just a little love confession, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanMonoGami/pseuds/HumanMonoGami
Summary: The last Monokuma unit in existence, one built to look human who lived in secrecy by concealing his identity, explains to Byakuya why he found one flaw in Junko’s coding, a loose end which allows him to feel hope.
Relationships: Monokuma/Togami Byakuya, human Monokuma/Byakuya Togami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Exception to Despair

“Hmm. It all makes sense now, I think. Y’know, this love junk? Puhuhu...I’ll tell ya why!

First and foremost, it’s pretty damn obvious, but from the moment I first opened my eyes I was meant to feel despair. That’s what Monokuma is all about; Despair, despair, despair! Right? But, despair’s a feeling, and to create despair, you need to feel it.

So that genius, Lady Junko managed to do it, she managed to make artificial intelligence feel! Yeppers! And how so? Well, all Monokuma units who have A.I. inherited her emotions in the form of code. And her emotions are true, Ultimate despair. We need her despair to truly be despairing. 

But to feel despair, you have to have lost hope, and Lady Junko purposefully purged her hope. She’d do stuff just to break her own heart, like betray and torture her beloved classmates.

And then you...Well, everyone was so miserable during her game, and you were having fun. And you kept playing along, and it was all nice and dandy. But then when you said you didn’t want to be part of it anymore...Gee. That set in so much despair, losing the one person she had hope for winning. She kinda gave up the whole game around then, right?

Do you get it now....? Her feelings are coded into me, and she had hope for ya. Through her character, Monokuma, she unintentionally built up a one sided bond with you. Thankfully, you betrayed her by voting against her, and she betrayed you by killing your bloodline off, and so her feelings of despair lived on! None of your icky hope or friendship was left in her heart. The end. 

Except, y’know, I woke up, and it didn’t feel like “the end” ever happened, cuz I’m just the character, Monokuma, meant to blend in with people and live secretly among them. I’m not the Junko who killed off yer bloodline, and it woulda been enough despair to keep me functioning properly if you juuuuust continued hating me, not knowing it’d hurt me like I was meant to hurt, but you didn’t, ya crazy bastard! ....That’s cuz there’s no obstacles now, you’re not in a killing game and nobody else’s emotions are involved. They’re gone; The things which helped her break her final bond are no longer in play, the things which got rid of the last of Junko’s hope.

When it’s just us like this, it ain’t easy to continue to acknowledge how her own bond with you was turned into despair. We fixed the bond, and now you give me hope.

And...Welp. I was always capable of feeling that, I guess. But the hope you’ve given me, it’s so strong and desirable that I never want to turn it into despair. In fact, it’s so strong that I can’t associate it with either. It’s become it’s own thing. Maybe by a glitch? I don’t think it matters anyway. I just know that that’s the way I love you, Byakuya.”


End file.
